The Call of Seven
by Flamepaw
Summary: Its been eighty years since Percy defended Olympus and since then every thing has been perfect, or has it? As Olympus prepares for a huge change, seven demigods are forced together and along with help from their trusted teacher, they best defend America.


* * *

Dry leaves crackled from underneath our feet as we ran. I still feel the thunderous aftershock of four humongous paws hitting the frozen ground. I dragged the little body that is my little sister behind me. It just seconds before the giant wolf jumped that I pulled my dragger from my belt. I pushed my sister out of harm's way and met the wolf's teeth with my weapon inches away from my throat.

This was no ordinary wolf. Its fur felt like burned coals making me sweat like hippo in Florida. I stood against it with both hand on my hilt but wolf was too strong. Every instinct in my body told me to let go and let the wolf eat me but I couldn't let the monster hurt Mahoney. Suddenly, in one of those OMG how did that happen moments, a burst of lightning shot from my hands and travel through my dragger. It hit the wolf right in the teeth and set the beast flying back.

I was actually quite pleased with myself before I saw the wolf struggle to its feet, and boy it did look happy. Growling it prepared to attack. I closed my eyes and could hear Mahoney scream as the wolf leaped. But the painful agony of teeth and claws never can to my skin and neither did death but who's complaining? I opened my eyes just in time to see an arrow sticking out perfectly in the middle of wolf's head just before it collapsed into dust.

I turned around and saw a slivery figure standing behind me. She slightly glowed in the darkness. She wore jeans and sliver ski parka with the hood so I couldn't see her face. What happen next? I couldn't tell you because I blacked out.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was standing inside a wooden beach house surrounded by sand and ocean. It looked like one those pictures you see in Travel magazines talking about how great Hawaii is and how you should from visit. This must have been the off season because weather sucked. The sky was all gray and rainy which was fine with me because I loved storms but the people around here must really hate them because they had their windows and boarded up.

There was some rattling next to me and that was the first time I noticed the girl about my age. She was too short to be the girl from the forest and she dressed differently. She had long black hair and cool green blue eyes. She was wrapping glasses with newspapers and placing them safely into a box. She had a worried looked in her eyes and kept looking out towards the ocean as if she knew something bad was coming.

A woman came into the room, most likely her mother, and spoke to her in slow clear English as if her daughter was some kind of idiot that couldn't understand her. "Now Hailey when you are done with the living room come help me in the kitchen. Ok?"

The girl named Hailey nodded and her mother left the room. All the sudden Hailey froze like a rabbit being stalked by a cat. She scream and rushed to the doorway but I couldn't see what got her so upset. Hailey yelled for her mother with tears in her eyes when it hit. With twice the force of the burning wolf, a giant wave broken down the boards on the windows and doors and throw me against the wall. Water filled the room. Hailey struggled next to me. The water continued to rise past my waist. Sand and sea weed hit my skin like nails against soft wood. I screamed out in pain. Hailey screamed too. The water reached my face and I could taste the salt water in my mouth. In one second I realized that the room was filling up with water and if we didn't get out soon we were going to drown. I tried to make my way through another room but the water kept my pinned to the wall. I tried to grab a hold of the girl but my hand went right through her as it I was a ghost.

I could feel my head against the ceiling. My feet could no long feel the ground. I was swimming trying to keep near the small air pocket we had left. The water raise above my head and I could no longer breathed. The salt water ate my throat raw as I panicked and tried to get air. I was blacking out now. This was the end. I would never see Mahoney again. A voice called out to me.

* * *

"Hey boy! Wake up!"

I was back in the forest. The girl with the arrow had her hood down now so I could see her face. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. Her eyes were same color as mine, electric blue, which was strange because that was not a common color. She looked about fifteen, three years older them me.

"You don't know how to use your powers." She spoke harshly and without much emotion.

"What?" I said stupidly.

" Zeph! You're ok! I was so worried." Mahoney said while hugging me.

"You blacked out because you didn't know how to control the shock wave."

"Um ok. Wait are you a demigod?" I asked.

She heisted for a moment, "Yes and a huntress."

"Of Artemis?" Mahoney said in awed.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mahoney!" My sister had long black hair like the girl in my dream but with dark blue eyes instead of light. "And this my brother, Zephry."

"And where you are two going in the dead of winter?" she asked us.

"To Camp Half-Blood!" My sister shouted excitedly.

"Really?" So am I."

"Why I you going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked her.

"I have some questions to ask Chiron. / But you do realize that the winter break has already passed right? Why are you going to camp now?"

"None of your busy," I told her buy Mahoney, as usual couldn't kept her mouth shut.

"Our mom is getting remarried."

"Oh, so you are running away."

"Yea, so what?" I snapped at her.

"Well if you what you are welcome to travel with me, it would make saving our butt a lot easier if I didn't have to commute."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered. I was really starting to hate this girl.

"Oh Zeph can we? I have never met a huntress before. Please? Please, please, please!" Mahoney begged.

"Fine," I gave in. I could never win with Mahoney.

"Very well, let's get going," the girl said leading the way.

"Wait, we don't even know your name," I told her.

"It's Thalia."


End file.
